


A Ride

by Vedettal



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Herc is a biker and Chuck is a clerk at a remote truck stop, and he wants to get away of town. Pure and dirty smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta. Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I decided to write a little pwp to get my creative juices flowing. Hope you guys enjoyed!

 

“How much?” the attractive man asked. He was biker from the looks of him, and if that sleek looking piece of eye candy parked out front was anything to go by. Gruff, tattooed, and big.

Exactly his type.

“I don’t know what you heard, mate, but I don’t do that type of work. Here for the same reason as you.” Chuck straighten his back, looking the biker dead in the eye. The man had walked in, eyed Chuck up and down, flirted a few lines and paid for his gas before walking out.

Guess he decided to follow Chuck into the washroom instead.

“How about I give you a ride on my bike?” biker asked suggestively, his jaw tightening as he closed their space by pressing Chuck back against the cold tiles of the washroom walls.

Swallowing, Chuck attempted a laugh that came out feeble and hoarse. “Y-you use that line a lot?”

The man shrugged, lips pursing up into a grin. He pressed his forehead against Chuck’s. “Is it working?”

Chuck did laugh that time, almost not believing the balls of this guy. He was quickly silenced, though, when he felt the biker lean in and press their lips together into a rough, demanding kiss.

Chuck’s eyes went wide as he gasped and felt weak to the knees, fingers shooting out and latching onto the stranger’s shoulder for support. He tasted of whiskey and cigars, the biker, strong and heavy on Chuck’s tongue.

It made him dizzy with need and his cock to twitch with interest.

After a moment, the biker pulled back and whispered into his ears, a sound so husky and rough it sent shivers down Chuck’s spine. “How much to cum inside you without a condom?”

The question made his throat dry and his cock to harden completely inside his now painfully-tight jeans.

It was stupid, he knew. Stupid and dangerous. He shouldn’t even be entertaining the idea of letting some guy he didn’t even know the name to fuck him inside a truck stop washroom, let alone without a condom.

But Chuck was stupid. Stupid and young.

“A-a ride,” he croaked out, swallowing roughly, and when the man gave him a puzzled look he spoke again. “I want a ride out of town. Take me somewhere, anywhere. Just not here.”

And for the first time, the man looked taken aback, licking his lips and easing back on the pressure. He stared Chuck straight in the eye, brows furrowed like he was deeply considering the request.

Chuck still had both hands on each of the biker’s shoulder, afraid to hear the man’s answer. Part of him wanted the man to accept, the need to escape this small, boring town aching at him, and another part, somewhere in his gut, was screaming at him and how stupid he was acting.

Biker finally answered and Chuck swallowed the second part down.

“Deal,” he said, in that deep, rough voice of his that Chuck found so sexy. He could probably cum just from the man talking. “But if we’re gonna ride together, only polite to give me your name.”

“You first, old man.”

“Hercules. Herc’s just fine, though.”

“Chuck. Just Chuck.”

Herc grinned. “I’m gonna enjoy moaning that name when I cum inside of ya.”

There was a slight whimper in his throat. “Well… what are you waiting for then?”

Chuck heard an audible growl from Herc before he surged in, trapping Chuck completely against the walls and kissing him hard and deep. He felt and tasted Herc’s tongue on his, and didn’t bother to suppress his whimper this time around.

His hand shot out, reaching behind and resting itself on the back of Herc’s head, pulling him in for more. Herc made a noise and gripped both of hands by the wrist, forcing them back and above his head. Chuck felt teeth on his bottom lip and gasped.

Herc seized his chance and deepen their kiss.

After another minute of kissing, Chuck felt Herc lodge his knee between his legs, pushing up and rubbing against his crotch. The friction from the jeans made him gasp and cry out. He wanted to desperately touch himself but was still bounded by Herc’s own hand, and asking the man was out of the question with how hungrily they were kissing.

Instead he found himself pumping his hips forward, needily seeking more as he rubbed his cock up and down Herc’s thigh. Chuck was only slightly embarrassed the front of his jean was soaked with precum.

After several seconds of Chuck fucking Herc’s knee, he heard the man chuckle, letting off the kiss and dislodging his knee from between Chuck’s thighs. Chuck gave a pitiful whine at that.

“Don’t worry, baby boy… I got something even better for you.”

Herc loosen his grip and guided one of Chuck’s hand down and forward, until he was cupping the large bulge inside of Herc’s jeans, where his cock was hard and heavy already. The sheer size alone made Chuck gulp and shudder.

“Christ, old man… How do you walk around with that thing?” he asked, half-jokingly and half-concerned.

“Just fine, thank you,” Herc answered back with a cocky grin.

Chuck snorted.

“You backing down now?”

“Nah…”

Herc smiled and kissed him again, slowly this time. It made him sigh happily. “That’s a good boy,” he purred and reached down with his other hand to stroke Chuck’s cheek.

Chuck smiled back, feeling a sudden urge to please wash over him. Fumbling with Herc’s belt and zipper, he undid them and slid them down surprisingly to find the man was going commando. A thick, heavy cock sprang out, along with a pair of large balls.

Shivering, Chuck watched Herc’s face as he wrapped his fingers around the girth, thumbing the head slightly and slowly. He heard him groan, biting down on his lips as their eyes met and Chuck saw the hunger behind them.

That gave him the confidence he needed, and Chuck began to stroke him, slowly at first. He made sure to enjoy the sight of Herc’s face, wrapped in pleasure as he began to fuck into Chuck’s fist. Chuck reached with his other hand, to play with Herc’s balls and that drove the man wilder, grunting and groaning all the while.

It wasn’t long before Herc was leaking copious amounts of precum and panting heavily that he grabbed Chuck by the wrist and spun him around with a loud grunt. Chuck’s face and chest was pressed up against the tile walls as he felt Herc reach around and yank his own pants off, briefs with it.

He felt exposed, the cold draft of air giving him goose bumps, and Herc’s hand playing with his ass. Chuck moaned and felt the rough, callous gingers spread his ass, a curious fingertip teasing his entrance.

He tensed up immediately. “W-wait! Hold up, there’s some l-lube in the store, lemme just-“

“Calm down,” he heard Herc murmur, before he felt the rough stubble of beard on his neck, the hot breath on his ear. “I came prepared,” he said and before Chuck could ask, he heard the loud popping sound of a cap.

“You… have lube?”

“I knew what a pretty boy like you would want the second I laid eyes on you.”

Chuck huffed in disbelief. “Cocky bastard.”

“Mouthy, aren’t ya?” Herc asked, peppering Chuck’s neck with quick kisses. The thick stubble of the man’s chafing his neck and causing him to whimper weakly. “I’d put it to good use now but I really want to fuck your ass right now.”

Chuck responded with a simple moan.

It took Herc a few seconds to lube up his fingers, working them inside Chuck with some effort. He was tight, that bit was abundantly clear, but Herc taught him to relax and ease up, breathing through his nose and out his mouth.

It helped enough until Herc had three fingers in and thrusting them inside Chuck in steady pace. His moans were loud, and Chuck hope to hell that no one walked in on them now.

Without warning Herc pulled out, leaving Chuck feeling desperately empty as he wiggled his hips and whined loudly. It took Herc a few moments to respond, and Chuck was going crazy, biting back the urge to demand.

He needed something inside of him right now.

It didn’t take much longer for his wish to be granted, as Herc gave him a final word of warning and Chuck felt the thick head of the man’s cock slip inside of him. His eyes widened and he gasped, fingers pawing vainly at the wall.

“Calm down,” Herc whispered into his ears. “You’re not making this any easier. Breathe and push back on me.”

He blinked and squinted, inhaling a sharp intake of air before nodding. He did as he was told and was immediately rewarded with Herc’s cock slipping deeper inside his ass. He moaned and closed his eyes.

“F-fuck! You’re huge…”

“It’ll feel better in a minute.” Herc reassured him with more kisses to the neck and soft praises that made Chuck weak and melt. Pulling out slightly, Chuck was afraid he had done something wrong and Herc was about to change his mind about the entire thing. It wasn’t until Herc thrust in shallowly that he understood.

It made Chuck cry out in pleasure, his back arching as Herc did it again and again. Slowly at first, working himself inside of Chuck at an even tempo until moments later he was seated inside of Chuck completely, and Chuck was panting and sweating profusely.

“That’s a good boy,” Herc praised him, rolling his lips and making Chuck moan lewdly. “So tight and hot around daddy’s cock… Like a good little slut.”

Chuck found himself whining audibly by those words. God, he had a daddy kink. He was fucked.

“You like that, baby boy?” Chuck could practically hear Herc grinning smugly at him. Like he just won the damn lottery. “You want daddy to fuck you like the slut you are?”

Herc emphasized the question with a quick thrust, hitting something inside him Chuck could only imagine was his prostate and making his head spin.

“H-holy fuck! Y-yes! Daddy please! Fuck me!”

Herc didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled out and thrust in again, harder this time. Chuck felt his knees tremble as he feebly attempted to keep himself standing. His mind was going hazy with need as he moaned and whimpered so loud he knew anyone standing within the truck stop could hear.

He didn’t care, though. Could hardly concentrate on anything besides Herc’s cock, and how much it was filling him up that he swore his belly was bulging each time Herc thrust in.

He cried and sobbed out whimpers when Herc bit down gently on his neck, fingers gripping his hips and slamming in with such force Chuck was sure if Herc wasn’t holding him up he’d collapse to the ground.

Herc fucked him hard and relentless, grunting loudly, like he was using Chuck’s ass for nothing more but his own pleasure. Like Chuck really was his slut.

The thought made his cock throb.

With a sudden and growling grunt, Herc dug his fingers into Chuck’s hip, grabbing him and slamming in one final time before Chuck felt the man’s cock throb and jerk inside of him, white hot cum filling up his walls.

It was so hot, the mental image and listening to Herc grunt as his cock continued to throb and shoot inside of him. It barely took him more than a few tugs on his own cock before he was moaning obscenely and spilling into his fist.

Apparently that did something and Chuck heard Herc gasp, one of his hands reaching out to steady himself on the washroom walls as he rolled his hips one more time before settling with a heavy sigh on Chuck’s neck.

Chuck leaned back and Herc’s mouth found his, licking his way into Chuck’s mouth. They kissed for a few seconds before Herc pulled away and Chuck felt him pull his cock out with a loud pop and a squelching sound.

He found himself being spun around by a pair of large hands, his breath catching in his throat as he panted for air. Herc smiled down at him and gave him another kiss. Passionate and slow, this one was.

“Such a good boy…” Herc murmured after and in between kisses. “You ready to come with daddy?”

Chuck huffed and chuckled softly. “Give me a few minutes. Can barely feel my legs.”

Herc smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
